


CPAU Comics Only More Gay

by yoslina_the_sinner



Series: SciFell Sins [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, CPAU, CPAU comics, Eggnog, Fluff, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Lots of sarcasm, M/M, Mistletoe, SO GAY, Sans is so Done, Scifell - Freeform, Swearing, Sweaters, What Have I Done, afterdeath, help me, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: PRETTY MUCH THE COMICS ONLY MORE GAY AND ITS MORE DETAILED BECAUSE I'M SICK OF WAITING FOR UPDATES! I HOPE YOU ENJOY SINNERS! COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE ORIGINAL AND FOLLOW MY TUMBLR :https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoslina-the-scifell-sinnerTHANK YOU VERY MUCH!!





	1. Underfell Sans and Science Sans (or: I remember when they didn't have really weird titles, good times)

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOI

_‘Why am I here?_ ’ Sci asked himself. Well, he knew how he got here (wherever “here” is). Sanses father, formally known as Doctor W.D Gaster, saw the invitation is his mailbox and immediately halted all of their work to find a cheesy sweater for a holiday party. A party with a bunch of himselves and his brother.

 

It's not that he wasn’t curious, he was dubbed ‘Science Sans’ for a reason. But...

 

_“I’m not good at that kind of stuff Dad!”_

 

_“But Sans, my sons! I must see them! I even bought you this mug!! Please~”_

 

_“Hmm...fine. We can go. But no messing around or trying to kidnap people.”_

 

Sci snorted into his cup as he took a small sip. He scanned the room. A Sans from across the room. Perfect, observing is what he did best. They had one eye glowing and it was scarlet red. ‘ _Strange, I wonder if it hurts.’_ They had a small frown on their face and was looking at what looked like a darker version of Papyrus. ‘ _Probably his brother_.’ He glanced at his mouth, which he figured out had sharp edges and a golden tooth. They were also wearing a sweater, this one reading **Scary Christmas**. The other sans suddenly turned to face Sci and caught his eye-sockets.

 

The Sanses blinked at each other. The others frown disappeared and an almost intimidating smirk took its place. Then he started approaching. Sci stiffened slightly and tried to figure out what to say.

 

“Heh heh check it, I’m you.” the red Sans chuckled, waving his pinky once he was by the nerds side. As non calculate as possible he spoke. “Why do you always have your eye glowing?” They gave a confused frown. “Eh. The hell you talkin’ about?”

 

“I mean. It takes a lot of power. Isn’t it exhausting? I mean, you have white eyes to right?” Sci answered, speaking logically. “...Nghh. Well. I do. But who the hell cares?” he spoke roughly and avoided the scientists gaze.

 

“I’m just saying, maybe a break would be good for you,” he said. “Besides, I’m curious.” The other raised a non-existing eyebrow. “Curious about my eyes?? Sheesh kid-” Sci smiled a little bashfully. “Come on, I want to see.” they persisted, moving to take another sip of eggnog.

 

“Fine fine, here goes.” the red Sans huffed and closed his eye-sockets. Sci just hummed. ‘ _He's pretty grumpy._ ’ Opening them back up dark Sans said, “There. Happy kid??” The geek felt his pupils shrink in surprise. He looked different. Not in a bad way, different in a nice way. A really nice way. “Woah actually this is way nicer. Super damn peaceful to be honest.” The other sounded and looked as surprised as Sci felt.

 

He smiled. “Heh, see, told you.” His counterpart rolled his white sockets and gave a small playful smirk. “Whatever, know-it-all.” Sci nudged him. “I know more than you, edgelord.” Edge barked out a laugh, eyeing him with interest. “I see now, the nerds got sass.”

 

“Is that what you're going to call me from now on?”

 

“What do ya want me to call you? It’d be fucking weird to call you Sans.”

 

Sci stuck out his hand. “I’m Sci. Sci the Skeleton, or I guess I am a nerd now, heh.”  He started at him for a moment then shook it. The gold tooth glittered when he smiled. “The names Red. Red the Skeleton, or I’m emo now or whatever.” Their hands fit perfectly.

 

“Indeed, Edgy-Mc-My-Chemical-Romance.” Both of their eyes were white when the locked.


	2. Underswap Sans and Aftertale Sans (or: Wow is it just me or do I think this is to short??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno meets the Swap bros. Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Merry Christmas. Welcome to my Christmas party. Which AU are you from?” said Geno, smiling at the excited look on his counter parts face. “UNDERSWAP!” the starry-eyed skeleton practically shouted. It almost made Aftertale Sans laugh.

 

Suddenly Underswap looked concerned and he spoke in a very loud voice. “I GOTTA KNO! Are you  okay ?? Your hurt! Do you need  _ ASSISTANCE _ ??” He almost laughed but for a different reason. ‘ _ Heh, he's worried about me. Cute. _ ’ the bleeding bones thought.

 

“Oh. Heh, not much can be done but I’m fi-”

 

“BECAUSE I KNOW SOMETHING THAT  ALWAYS HELPS!” Blue enthusiastically yelled. He reached into his pocket. ‘ _ Wait-- what? _ ’ “A HERSHEYS KISS!!” Quickly ripping off the wrapper, Swap Sans shoved the chocolate into Genos mouth (somehow).

 

Genos small soul thumped slightly. ‘ _!!?? _ ’ “BOOP! Feel better, you’ll be okay!!” He winked at the boney glitch. “Huh?? Did you call me??” And like that, he was gone and Sans blinked and tried to process what just happened. ‘ _ Wow. What? Oh. Oh god. _ ’

 

“Oh. My. God. He’s adorable.” Geno gushed, not even realizing he was speaking out loud. A thought occurred to him. “I’m going to keep him.” he said, the white pupils disappearing in his eye-sockets. 

 

“ **Buddy, don’t even think it.** ” spoke a voice, startling Geno and making him glitch up more. Glancing behind him, there was a Papyrus smoking a cigar and one of his sockets glowed orange. “Who are you?”

“The names Papyrus. Papyrus the Skeleton. But since there's more the one of me here, I guess you can call Swap.” ‘ _Ah, this guy's Blues bro._ _Oh shoot._ ’

 

“Oh. Sorry about that.”

  
“It's okay buddy. I know he's adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to like and comment what you think! THANK YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> HELP PLZ LIKE AND COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK AND STUFF


End file.
